My Sunshine
by Coolez
Summary: Based on part of the lyrics of 'You Are My Sunshine'.


_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

"You-chan!" a young, orange-haired ball of energy jumped with anticipation, pointing at the huge building. Her friend, equally as hyper, quickly ran up to her and joined the sparkly-eyed child at her admiration of the huge buildings before them.

"We're really in Tokyo, Chika-chan!" You exclaimed.

It was their first time out of town.

* * *

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

"You-chan…?"

Chika, seeing the light blue fade from You's eyes, approached her with care.

"If only… I could've won it." sniffling, the grey-haired girl gritted these frustrating words. Upon hearing them, the girl beside quickly wrapped her arms around her saddened friend.

"It's okay, You-chan," she started, unable to find the right words, "You can try again. I believe in you! In the next competition, you'll… ah, I'm not good with words…" her voice trailed off as her idle friend suddenly embraced her with force, causing them to tumble onto the ground together.

When she felt cold droplets carress her own skin, she smiled in relief.

* * *

 _You never know dear, how much I love you_

"You-chan!"

"Ah, Chika-chan -"

"You-chan! Riko-chan finally agreed to join us!" Oh, is it? Well, that's nice. Yet she couldn't stop thinking how it'd be only the two of them forever.

"And guess what? She lives right next to me! I mean, our house is next…" You couldn't hear those words as they came out of her friend's mouth and dissipate into the air. Strange, she could've sworn her hearing was just fine.

"That's great!" even if she didn't hear the rest, these were two words she was willing to give.

Ignorance sure is bliss.

* * *

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

"Chika-chan…"

You can see it. She can see it all. Her pale complexion, her dead iris - heck, even her I iconic antenna-hair fell down. Yet, when You asked of the matter, she merely shakes her head and mutter 'Its nothing.'.

Now imagine the same situation, except replace You herself with another individual. A certain individual. Think dark red hair, clipped on one side, and eyes of golden sands. Slender fingers fit for the keys of the black-and-white board, and a figure that enables her to just slightly tower over her.

Think Riko Sakurauchi.

You does not eye her as a villain, no - far from that. She had readily accepted her as a friend, slowly building a stronger bond with her as the days go on. They even call each of on a first-name basis, adding the '-chan' honorific - something You herself has kept for Chika only for years before.

Yet when faced with the situation similar, You couldn't help but laugh softly to herself.

She sees Chika. Oh, she sees her clearly - confessing over something she had figuratively refused to say prior, pouring her fragile heart out.

Chika Takami was crying.

You couldn't be any more glad that her friend finally accepted her own feelings. Yet with every single drop of tear that fell from her friend's eyes, You got more frustrated.

It wasn't her. She wasn't the one being told straight on what she had almost begged to know. She wasn't the one being locked by those trembling arms. Most importantly - she wasn't the one whose shoulders are damp with those tears of her friend - the one she'd known for so long, she'd probably admit knowing her since before birth. Yet it couldn't be her over there right now - probably for the best, but she couldn't help it. She felt like she'd been… replaced.

'How nice.' she thought to herself as she joins the fest of tears - except hers for an entirely different reason.

 **A/N:** It'd be very unlike me to not include an Author's Note… Anyways! Something from me sees light, after… a whole year of nothing?  
I adore ChikaYou. I don't know why, I just do.  
I very much agree to myself that this song has been overused, but wouldn't leave my head until I wrote this down - so, enjoy!  
P.S. - Yes, I'll back writing. Very soon. Count on it. (...Or not).  
P.S.S. - Yes, this was published on my Tumblr a few days ago. It's on now, yey! And maybe will be on Wattpad one day. _One day._


End file.
